None.
This invention relates to a plant, shrub, or tree support or pot which allows for mobility of the plant contained therein. In particular, the invention relates to a plant mobilizer in which casters, wheels, rollers, or the like extend and retract from the bottom of the mobilizer, thereby offering mobility while the pot is being moved, and stability while the pot is stationary.
It is common to move plants around a building or landscape setting to change the aesthetic appearance of a room, dwelling, or landscape; to rotate or move the plants so they can receive sunlight; or for any other purpose. Very large plants in particular pose the problem of being very difficult to move because of their size and weight. One solution to this problem consists of using lighter weight materials in the construction of plant pots. For example, large plastic pots may be found which imitate the look of much heavier terra cotta or clay pots. However, even these lighter weight plastic pots become very heavy with the addition of soil, water, and plant material.
Thus, various prior art teachings show the use of pot transporting devices or stands featuring wheels or casters. Such uses are shown by Rivero, U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,595; Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,031; Spitz, U.S. Pat. No. 1,820,843; Delogne, U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,953; Bates, U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,670; and Commenator, U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,358. However, a problem with such devices is that they may be unstable while stationary. This instability may be contributed to a number of factors. First, the use of the casters or wheels raises the center of gravity of the potted plant, thereby making it easier for the plant to tip when blown by the wind or accidentally nudged. Second, the surface area of the wheels or casters in contact with the ground is quite small in comparison to the mass supported by the wheels or casters. This not only leads to instability, but also increases the chances that the wheels will sink into the ground under the weight of the potted plant, thereby making it very difficult to move the plant from its location. Third, if the potted plant is placed on an uneven surface, such as an incline, the plant may inadvertently roll from the desired location.
Finally, wheels do not generally add to the aesthetic value of a potted plant. Various prior art patents have taught apparatuses which attempt to camouflage the appearance of such wheels. These teachings include patents by Bachman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,782; Marcandalli, U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,676; Skoretz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,290; and Klonel, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,853. One attempt at solving the stated problems of the use of wheels is taught by Gridley in U.S. Pat. No. 585,931. While the Gridley invention does address the problems of tipping, sinking, rolling, and undesirable wheel appearance, it does present additional problems of its own. For example, the large handle used for mobility is aesthetically unpleasing when attached to the support, and may be easily lost if not attached to the support. Additionally, each time the pot support is moved, the support must first be wheeled out of the base plate, the base plate then repositioned at the desired location, and then the pot wheeled back into the base plate. This process requires the user to make multiple trips back and forth to place each part of the pot support.
Thus, there remains a need for a plant pot or support which is easily movable yet avoids the traditional problems associated with the use of the wheels, including tipping, sinking, rolling, and undesirable aesthetics. In addition, the pot or support should be easy to use, and is preferably unitary, without detachable parts which may become lost or misplaced as the unit is moved from place to place.
The present invention is a plant support comprising a horizontal base for supporting a plant, a mobilizing mechanism positioned beneath the base which is vertically extendable from the base and vertically retractable toward the base, and a mechanism housing wall extending down from the base. Preferably, when the mobilizing mechanism is in a retracted position, the bottom of the mobilizing mechanism and the bottom of the mechanism housing wall are at substantially the same vertical position. The plant support optionally has a pot wall extending up from a perimeter of the horizontal base.